


Again

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Original Character(s), Ron Bashing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently writing a prequel to this explaining how this all came to be. Hopefully it will be posted this weekend.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This will never work," Harry groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

Harry looked up in time to watch Sirius perform the same spell as Tom did. 

"Oh ye of so little faith," Victoria teased him. 

Harry looked at his sister like she was insane, "You actually think we can sneak them in?!" 

Victoria shrugged, "with a few well placed glamours anything is possible." 

Harry looked at the group sitting around him. They were going to sneak in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Regulas Black, Lucius Malfoy and more importantly, Tom Riddle, into Hogwarts disguised as teenagers. 

Harry shook his head, "You are bloody impossible, Tori." 

Victoria shrugged again, "we seem to be able to do the impossible." 

Tom snorted, "bloody understatement of the year," he murmured. 

Harry and Victoria both grinned at him in response. Tom rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Harry. Harry sighed in content and leaned into him. 

"Don't you two have Prefect duties?" Regulus inquired, looking at Victoria and Draco. 

Victoria swore while Draco groaned. The two quickly got up and left. Victoria turned back around and looked at everyone, "try not to have too much fun without us and I'll try to keep Granger and Weasley from coming down here."   
With that Victoria shut the door and quickly followed her blond counterpart. 

20 Minutes Later,

Harry glanced at the door sleepily from his position laying against Tom's shoulder. The other occupants stopped all of their conversations and looked at the door to the compartment. Voices could be heard arguing on the other side. Harry rolled his eyes when he recognized the voices and snuggled closer to Tom. Tom tightened his grip on his lover.

The door opened and in stepped a busy haired female and very ginger haired male. 

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Harry sighed and ignored her. 

"Harry, why aren't you sitting with us?" Ron asked, not paying attention to the other occupants. 

Hermione looked around and noticed the 6 other occupants. 

"Who are your friends, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Looks like a bunch of soon-to-be Slytherins," Ron said before Harry could respond. 

"Yes, I guess they are," Harry said, sitting up and glaring at Ron, "why are you here?" 

"Why would you hang out with Slytherins? Their all Death Eater wannabes," Ron snarled. Hermione hit his arm and gave him a look.

"So what if they are? Their still human beings. Now, I would appreciate it if you left, I have a headache and I would like to go back to sleep," Harry stated coldly. 

"Is it You-Know-Who again, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"You can come and sleep in our compartment," Ron added. 

"Is there a reason the hallway is being blocked by two very unwanted people?" someone asked from behind. 

Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Victoria and Draco standing behind them. 

"I thought I told you that this was our area to patrol, Granger," Draco said, glaring at the bushy haired teen. 

"We don't have to do anything you say, ferret," Ron snarled. 

Victoria put her hand on Draco's arm and shook her head. Draco lowered his wand but kept a very tight grip on it. Victoria looked at the two. 

"Please move. Draco and I would like to enter our compartment," Victoria said softly. 

Hermione knew not to argue with Victoria when her voice was like that. She quickly pulled Ron out of the doorway and away from the two Prefects. 

"It doesn't surprise me that your hanging out with the Death Eater's kids. Your probably their whore," Ron said nastily to Victoria. 

Tom had to quickly restrain Harry from attacking the ginger. Tom glanced to his side and noticed Sirius and Remus restraining James, Regulus, and Lucius. 

Victoria grabbed hold of Draco before the blond could lunge at the couple. The red head starred at the ginger passively than raised her eyebrow in response. 

"Come on Ron, let's go," Hermione muttered and shivered at the look on the teen girls face. 

Ron didn't respond and let Hermione pull him back down the hallway. 

Victoria looked at Draco and pulled him into the compartment. Draco sat on the floor while Victoria sat between James and the window. 

"Your planning something for that comment, aren't you?" Harry asked his sister. 

"Possibly. Tom, Sirius, Remus, thank you for restraining them," Victoria said. 

Tom sighed, "I preferably didn't want them to get in trouble before school has even started." 

"Sorry that we couldn't keep them out of this hallway," Draco said. 

"It's not your guys fault. They were going to come down here to find Harry anyways," Sirius replied. 

"Still, it's really annoying. They make it feel like they own you, Harry," Victoria told her brother. 

"You get use to it," Harry replied. 

"I forgot to ask, Sirius, Remus, what does Dumbledore think you two are doing?" Victoria asked the two, sounding concerned. 

"He thinks we went to a different Black property for the year. To clean it up so you two can come home for Christmas," Sirius answered. 

"And you somehow disconnected the floo and made sure no owls can get past the wards," Victoria said offhandingly. 

"Courtesy of Tom and Regulus," Sirius said. 

*****************************

Victoria and Harry looked around at the other tables after Professor Umbridge's speech. 

"What does she mean?" Draco asked Victoria worridly. 

Lucius, Tom, Sirius, Remus, James, and Regulus also looked worried. Tom looked like he was thinking over everything that was said. 

"It means that the Ministry of Magic is interfering at Hogwarts," Victoria answered. 

"We need to watch our backs," James stated. 

Tom nodded in agreement, "And keep the plan more closely guarded." 

"Class tomorrow should be interesting," Remus murmured. 

Victoria looked over at Harry and nodded him towards the doors of the Great Hall. Harry nodded and understood. 

"Harry will meet us in Professor Snape's office," Victoria whispered to Tom. 

*******************

"I heard you met Luna on the carriage rode up to the castle," Victoria said as Harry sat next to her on the couch. 

"She seems interesting," Harry replied. 

Victoria laughed, "Luna speak."

"Luna speak?" Harry asked confused. 

"Luna speak? As on Luna Lovegood?" Draco asked the red head. 

Victoria nodded, "I swear that she has seer blood. Most people refer to her as Loony Lovegood, but I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her. She's extremely smart, it's no wonder how she ended up in Ravenclaw. Most people bully her and steal her stuff." 

"When did you become friends with her?" Lucius asked as he tried to remember why the name sounded familiar to him.

"When I was in second year, she in her first. She was one of the few people who didn't believe in the whole incident with the snake," Victoria replied. 

"At least your house didn't turn their backs on you during that," Harry mumbled. 

Victoria glared at Draco when Harry said that. 

Draco winced and rubbed the back of his neck, "actually, Slytherin House did turn their backs on her, just not outside the common room. It's why Professor Snape never found out about it. It took everyone until Granger was petrified to realize it wasn't Tori, because Tori was in the common room when it happened. It's still an extremely sore subject between us." 

Harry starred at his sister dumbfounded, "I thought that." 

Victoria shook her head, "I only had you and Luna during that time period."

"It it helps, she broke my nose that year too," Draco told Harry. 

Harry snorted, "two years in a row, unless your broke it last year and didn't tell me." 

"No, not that I can remember," Victoria replied. 

Draco shook his head after thinking it over. 

"Back to business, why is Umbridge here?" Tom asked Lucius and Severus.

"According to Hogwarts rules, if the Headmaster cannot find a replacement teacher within a certain time period than the Ministry of Magic can put whoever they want in that spot. Board of Governors didn't have a choice but to allow it," Lucius replied. 

"She was sent here personally by Fudge and is to report back to him about the ongoings here," Severus added.

"They think that Dumbledore is building an army to overthrow the Ministry, isn't he?" Victoria asked the two. 

"Sadly. As we told you two over the summer, Fudge isn't in his right mind," Sirius said. 

"Fudge is an idiot," Draco muttered. 

"I should get to  Gryffindor Tower before they send a search party," Harry said as he stood up and stretched, "and with our luck we'll get Potions first thing tomorrow," Harry added with a cheeky grin at the Potions Master.

Snape rolled his eyes, "brat," he said fondly. 

Harry's smile grew as he left the office. 

"We should probably join the other Slytherins so Professor Snape can do his speech," Victoria said as she stood up. 

The rest of them got up and followed Victoria to the common room. 

Tom, Regulus, and Lucius looked around the common room as they entered. 

"It hasn't changed one bit," Lucius murmured. 

Tom and Regulus nodded in agreement. 

*************************************************  
As soon as Harry entered Gryffindor Tower he was swarmed by Ron and Hermione, both were demanding answers. 

"Why would you pick a bunch of Slytherins over your two best friends?" Ron demanded. 

Harry looked at both of them cooly for a minute before answering. 

"I'm making new friends, am I not allowed to have friends besides you two?" he asked calmly. 

"Of course you are Harry but what if they are dark wizards? They could be children of Death Eaters," Hermione explained before Ron could respond. 

Harry inwardly snorted, if only she knew the truth behind the new Slytherins. 

"Victoria has been hanging out with Draco since first year and nothing has ever happened to her, so why would something happen to me?" he questioned. 

Harry watch Hermione and Ron share a look. He took a moment to study the two, he didn't know what he was looking for but he needed to confirm the suspicion that he's had about the two of them. They didn't even bother telling Harry that they had started dating, he had discovered the two in a compromising position after he was released from the hospital wing at the end of the year last year. 

"You are more important than Victoria, Harry. She has a minor part in the war, while you are the key to defeating the greatest evil this world has seen," Hermione explained calmly.

Harry glared at the bushy haired teen, "don't ever insinuate that my sister is not important. If I had it my way than Victoria would never be near this war. I'm not a weapon, I am a human being, same as you and Ron," he said coldly. 

Harry ignored the rest of their questions and walked to the 5th year boy's dormitory. He went to his trunk and started pulling out pajamas. Harry glanced up when he heard the door open. 

"Hi Neville," he greeted the other teen as he stepped into the room. 

"Hi Harry," Neville replied as he walked to his trunk and did the same thing as Harry. 

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was good, better than it has been in the past. How was yours?" Neville asked as he sat on his bed. 

Harry smiled softly, "it was amazing. I was finally able to be a big brother to Tori." 

Neville smiled at the look on Harry's face, "I'm glad. Harry, I want you to know that Gran and I support you and whatever you choose to do in the war." 

Harry smiled at him in response, "thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Oh, and Neville, if you ever want to talk to Tori, she won't bite,  I think she would be really happy to hear from you." 

Before Neville could respond they were joined by Ron, Dean, and Seamus. The three were arguing about Quidditch teams. 

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard the argument. Neville gave Harry a small smile before closing the hangings. Harry quickly changed than climbed into bed. He closed his hangings before Ron could say anything to him. He set his glasses on the bedside table and turned over. He sighed, it would take him a while to get used to sleeping without Tom's arms wrapped around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt someone shaking him. Harry opened his eyes and Neville's face came into view. 

"Time to get up, Harry. You have about 20 minutes before anyone else is up," Neville told him, taking a step back as Harry sat up. 

Harry nodded, "Thanks Neville." 

Neville nodded and turned back to his trunk to finish getting dressed. 

Harry stretched and got up. He gathered his toiletries than he went and showered. After his shower and getting dressed he walked back into the dormitory. He noticed that the only person not up was Ron. Harry looked at Neville, "ready to go to breakfast?" 

Neville nodded and put his backpack on and nodded. Harry grabbed his backpack and followed the teen out and down to the common room. Harry internally groaned when he saw the bushy haired female sitting on the couch. 

Hermione glanced up, "where's Ron?" 

"Still asleep," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" Hermione demanded as she stood up to go upstairs to the boy's dormitory. 

"It's not my responsibility to make sure he gets up or not," Harry said as he and Neville walked out. 

"Hey Neville, I'm going to go find my sister, make sure she hasn't killed anyone," Harry said as they approached the Great Hall doors. 

"Alright, I'll save you a spot," Neville said as he continued into the Great Hall. 

Harry turned and went to wait at the top of the stairs leading up from the dungeons. 

"Hey," Harry greeted as Victoria walked up the stairs. 

"Hi and they are preening except Tom, who I left to make sure they weren't late to breakfast," Victoria said, answering the unspoken question. 

Harry nodded, "You realize that he isn't going to like you too much for leaving him there."

Victoria waved it off, "he has Remy if he needs help. Plus, he could get Professor Snape if it gets truly bad." 

"I loved the names that they picked," Harry said. 

Victoria smiled, "I wasn't expecting those, and that they were somehow all related." 

Harry sighed as they entered the Great Hall. He hugged her tightly, "hopefully we have first class together. Bye," he said as he walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville. 

Harry watched Victoria take her place at the Slytherin table. 5 minutes later Harry saw the 5th year Slytherins join Victoria. Tom and Draco sitting on either side of her. 

Harry frowned as Ron and Hermione entered, he turned back to Neville and started a conversation. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry. 

"You should have woken me up, mate," Ron said as he started piling his plate with food. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "as I told your girlfriend earlier, it is not my responsibility to make sure you get up." 

Before anyone could respond, Professor McGonagall was handing them their schedules. 

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I do hope your tardiness will not continue on through the year," she said with a stern look. 

"It won't Professor," Hermione reassured the teacher. 

Professor McGonagall nodded and continued down the table. 

Harry looked at his schedule, "I was right. Neville, do you want to come with me to meet up with my sister?" Harry asked. 

Neville nodded and stood up with Harry and started to walk away. 

Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione, "yes, I do know about you two dating. I wasn't surprised but I am angry that you didn't bother telling me. Oh, and Ron, stay away from my sister because I guarantee that she and most likely everyone in Slytherin house is out for your blood. Have a good day," he said and walked away to catch up with everyone who was waiting for him outside the Great Hall. 

"Snakes didn't bite, did they?" Harry asked Neville cheerfully. 

"No, but they tried," Neville replied with a smile. 

"Oi, Tori, you weren't suppose to let that happen," Harry playfully scolded his sister as he gripped Tom's hand. 

Victoria shrugged as she linked arms with Draco and Tom, "I can't control them, no matter what you like to believe. What did you tell Ron?" 

The group started walking down to the dungeons for Potions. Harry listened to Sirius, James, Lucius, and Regulus arguing over something. 

"Oh, I told him to watch his back when around Slytherin house because what he said has most likely spread to everyone," Harry replied. 

"It has spread, despite how much I didn't want it to. A few seventh years heard it and confronted me as soon as I walked into the common room last night," Victoria replied. 

"And I know that you have already talked to Fred and George, so, am I going to be allowed to help?" Harry asked. 

"Maybe. I'm still plotting and the people behind us already told me that they were helping even if I didn't want it," Victoria replied. 

Harry snorted, "sounds like them." 

The group stopped outside the Potion's classroom. Harry looked around to see who was already here. He saw all the fifth year Gryffindors except Ron and Hermione. 

"Is it bad that I hope Ron and Hermione are late?" Harry asked Neville. 

Neville laughed, "no, it really isn't. I kind of hope too." 

Harry and Neville turned back in time to watch Victoria hit Sirius over the head with her potion book and turns around and walked into the classroom when the doors opened. 

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius shrugged and smirked. 

"Do I want to know what happened?" Harry asked as he followed Tom inside. 

"I'm not too sure what he said so I would ask either Black or Tori," Tom replied as he sat next to Harry. 

Harry looked around and watched Draco take his normal seat next to his sister, while James and Sirius sat behind them, Remus joined Neville at his table and Lucius and Regulus sat in front of Harry and Tom. 

Harry hid his smile behind his hand when Ron and Hermione came running in, out of breath. Both looked relieved when they didn't see  Professor Snape.  

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your lateness, now get to your seats," came a voice from behind the two. 

The two jumped and scurried to their seats. Ron looked baffled that Harry was sitting with the Slytherins. 

Professor Snape didn't bother to say anything about the Gryffindor sitting in the middle of his snakes. 

"Today we are going to brew the Draught of Peace, directions are on the board, try not to blow up your partner," Professor Snape said as he sat down at his desk. 

"I'll go get the ingredients," Harry murmured to Tom. 

Tom nodded and opened to the page in the book. 

Harry got up and walked to the cabinet. 

"You got lucky with who your partner is," Victoria muttered as she joined him. 

"I know, but you could have paired with one of our parents," Harry whispered. 

"True, but that wouldn't be fair to Draco, who has been my partner since first year. Your getting dirty looks from Ron. Oh, speak of the Weasel," Victoria said as she turned and walked back to her table. 

Harry glanced to his right and rolled his eyes when he saw Ron approaching him. 

"Why are your sitting with the Slytherins?" Ron demanded. 

"What does it matter to you if I sit with new people? Besides, Professor Snape doesn't care so why should you?" Harry asked as he turned and walked back to his table. 

"You okay?" Tom asked quietly as he pulled the ingredients towards him. 

Harry sighed, "I will be, I knew what was going to happen when I came back this year." 

Tom nodded and added the ingredients that he had finished cutting up. 

The classroom was silent, most afraid that making a noise would bring about Professor Snape's wrath. 

Everyone jumped when they heard an explosion. 

Harry and Tom's head shot up and looked around. Harry hit Tom as he noticed his sister and Draco getting of the floor. Tom looked in the direction Harry was as was Lucius, Sirius, James, Regulus, and Remus. 

Professor Snape and Lucius were the first two people over to the two teenagers getting off the floor. 

Draco and Victoria both looked disgusted to be covered in the potion. Victoria scanned the room and saw Ron smirking at the two. Draco noticed and glared at him. 

"Think it's funny, Weasley?" Draco asked as Professor Snape was checking him over. 

"Yes I do," Ron replied. 

Victoria grabbed Draco's arm to stop the blond from attacking the ginger. 

"He isn't worth it, Dray," she whispered. 

"Draco, Victoria, come back after dinner to do your potion. Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said, turning to face him, "a week of detention starting tonight at 7 and 25 points from Gryffindor." 

Professor Snape banished the remains of Draco and Victoria's potion. 

"I would start your homework now, but you can leave if you want," Professor Snape told the two. 

"I'm going to sit with Harry," Victoria murmured as she took her stuff and moved to Harry and Tom's table. 

"You okay?" Tom asked as he watched Draco join his father's table. 

"I will be. At least the potion wasn't that dangerous," Victoria responded as she pulled out her book. 

*******************************************

"Have fun in divination," Victoria said as the Slytherins parted ways with Harry. 

"Have fun in Ancient Runes, please knock Granger down a few pegs," Harry replied as he walked towards the North Tower. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Divination 

Harry internally groaned as Ron sat next to him. 

"Is something wrong mate? You've been ignoring 'Mione and I all summer and you've been hanging out with the Slytherins a lot lately," Ron said as he pulled out his book than turning his full attention onto Harry. 

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that you and Hermione have basically been ignoring me all summer and you called my sister a whore," Harry said sarcastically.

"We couldn't Harry, Dumbledore said so. I was angry so I accidentally said that," Ron explained quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Screw Dumbledore, you still could have found a way to tell me. And, how do you accidentally call someone a whore?" 

"Hermione said that we couldn't disrespect Dumbledore like we do every year and it's very easy to call someone a whore." 

"Hermione, since when do you listen to her? Oh, wait, you started listening to her when you guys began dating. It is easy only if you don't mean it, but you meant it Ron, so leave me alone and stay away from Victora," Harry replied. 

"Welcome back to Divination," Professor Trelawney said before Ron could respond. 

Harry ignored Ron for the rest of class and focused on his book. 

When the bell rang Harry quickly got up and left the room before Ron could even stand. 

Harry waited at the bottom of the tower for Neville. When he saw him, Harry quickly joined Neville and linked arms with him. 

"Ron bothering you again?" Neville asked quietly. 

"When isn't he?" Harry retorted. 

"It's impolite to respond to a question with another question." 

Harry turned around and came face to face with Hermione. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Private conversation." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Where is Ron? He usually comes down with you." 

"Harry isn't bloody in charge of him, Hermione. Go find him yourself if your that concerned," Neville snapped. 

Hermione stopped following them and looked at Neville shocked. Harry was trying not to laugh at the face she was making. The two quickly walked out the doors and started their way to Herbology. 

"I never knew you had it in you, Neville," Harry said with a smile. 

Neville smiled too, "she's extremely annoying. I hope her and Ron are late to class. " 

"So do I, so do I. Can I tell you something Neville?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Of course, Harry. You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone," Neville replied. 

"I think I'm going to ask Professor Snape if he can somehow get me resorted. I don't belong in Gryffindor, I never did from the beginning," Harry told him softly. 

"Slytherin. Your a snake hiding in the lion's den. Whatever house you are in, I'll always be your friend, Harry," Neville responded. 

Harry smiled at Neville, "I really don't think you know how much that means to me." 

Neville nodded, "I think I do." 

The two continued the walk down the lawn in silence. Neville nudged Harry when he saw the argument taking place between Draco and Ron. 

"How did Ron beat us down here?" Neville asked in confusion. 

Harry shrugged, "I honestly don't know, nor do I care."

"What do you care about?" Neville inquired. 

"I care about how it looks like Ron is about to attack Draco and Tori. Knowing Professor Sprout, she'll walk in as soon as Draco retaliates, which is what happens most of the time," Harry said as he hurried over to where Lucius and Tom were standing. 

"Are either of you going to do anything?" Harry asked. 

"No," Tom replied. 

"I want to see what he does first," Lucius answered. 

Neville and Harry looked at each other, both a little worried. The four turn back to the scene in time to see Ron lunge at Draco. Both of them fell to the ground. Ron started punching Draco in the face. 

Harry, Lucius, and Tom ran forward to help Victoria pull Ron off Draco. Victoria fell on the ground after Ron hit her and touched her nose with her hand. She pulled back her hand to see blood on her fingers. Before she could do anything she was being pulled back by Sirius and Regulus while Remus and James helped Lucius, Tom and Harry. 

"I'm not going to even attempt to fix your nose. Keep a tight hold on her," he murmured quietly to Sirius. 

Sirius nodded in response as the fight was broken up. 

Harry helped Draco sit up as Dean and Seamus took hold of Ron. 

"How bad is it?" Draco asked looking around at the Slytherins and Harry, who Draco considered an honorary Slytherin. 

No body replied to him, all choosing to look else where. 

Draco looked at the teenage version of his father with wide eyes. Lucius cursed under his breath when he caught sight of his son's look. Draco glared at him when he didn't answer instead turning to Victoria, who was still in Sirius's arms. His eyes widen when he saw the blood on her clothes and her face.

"Ria, what happened?" Draco asked softly. 

Victoria winced at the tone of voice, she knew Draco will seek revenge on Ron for not only himself but for her too, "Weasel hit me in the face when I tried to pull him off you," she replied quietly. 

Draco turned his glare onto the red head who was being restrained by two Gryffindors, "I think we should take this up to the Headmaster's office and get the Head of Houses. A Prefect attacking another Prefect plus injuring one who was trying to stop it, I wonder what Professors McGonagall and Snape will say." 

Harry helped Draco stand up, "Witnesses?" he asked. 

Draco nodded, "basically all of us should go up. Victoria," he said, turning to face the red head Slytherin, "I'm assuming that you'll go get Professor Snape, right?" 

"And get yelled at for interrupting his NEWT Level Potion class, no thank you," she replied as she joined the group. 

"You are Professor Snape's favorite, he won't yell at you besides he'll see the blood on the you and won't say anything," Draco said. 

Victoria sighed and nodded, "fine but you owe me." 

Draco waved it off, "I'll buy you a bunch of books, candy, and anything else when we go to Hogsmeade." 

Victoria laughed and started heading back up to the school. 

"I'm going to go with her," Tom murmured to Harry. 

Harry nodded and watched Tom jog to catch up with Victoria. 

10 minutes later there was a knock at door. 

"Enter." 

Harry and Draco watched Tom, Professor Snape and Victoria enter. Victoria and Tom joined the group of students. Draco pulled Victoria next to him and wrapped an arm around her. 

"You have a lot of blood on your face," Draco murmured as he looked at the damage done. 

Victoria snorted, "your one to talk." 

"Headmaster, I understand that I was pulled out of my NEWT Level Potions class because a student attacked two of my snakes, care to explain?" Professor Snape asked. 

"It seems that Mr. Weasley attacked young Mr. Malfoy and hit Miss Potter when she tried to separate them. Mr. Weasley hasn't shared the reason for attacking him yet," Dumbledore explained. 

"Mr. Weasley, pray tell what was going through your mind when you decided to attack Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said, glaring at Ron. 

Ron paled and gulped, "He insulted me." 

"And you found that a good enough reason to attack?" Professor Snape asked coldly. 

"Well, he's been doing it for a while and I couldn't take it anymore," Ron replied. 

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the three involved, "Mr. Weasley, I'm assigning you three weeks of detention with Professor Snape for attacking a fellow student. Mr. Malfoy, you will have a week of detention with Professor McGonagall for instigating a fight, while Miss Potter you also have a week of detention with Professor Umbridge." 

"Victoria didn't do anything!" Draco yelled. 

"That isn't what even happened!" Victoria yelled at the same time. 

"Miss Potter, what did happen if I may ask," Professor McGonagall said. 

Victoria looked at the Gryffindor Head of House than at her own, "We got down to the greenhouse and Draco said to Ron that next time he wants to screw with us don't try to kill us via explosion that's when Ron lunged at him and I tried to pull him off resulting in Ron hitting me in the face." 

"Explosion?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy's potion exploded this morning because somebody messed with it and Mr. Weasley admitted it as he was leaving the classroom, I already gave him four weeks of detention. He was lucky we weren't brewing anything dangerous, otherwise he could have killed the two of them and everyone surrounding them," Professor Snape explained to her. 

"Headmaster, if that is truly what happened than neither Mr. Malfoy and especially Miss Potter does not deserve detention," Professor McGonagall said. 

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, how much of the fight did you witness?" 

"I only saw when Ron hit Victoria before we helped her pull Ron off of Draco," Harry answered, standing slightly behind Tom. 

"Since no one else witnessed what truly was said than the detentions will stand. Now, all of you back to class," Dumbledore said as he stood. 

Victoria put her hand over Draco's mouth to keep him from protesting. 

"You didn't do anything to warrant detention," James said to Victoria as the group walked back to the greenhouse. 

"And you have to serve it with the toad," Harry added with sympathy. 

"Is that what everyone is calling Umbridge?" Regulus asked. 

"Apparently," Harry replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing a prequel to this explaining how this all came to be. Hopefully it will be posted this weekend.

Later That Night, Slytherin Common Room

"Your finally back," Remus said as Victoria entered the common room. 

"Yeah, she let me go a few minutes before curfew," she replied as she sat between Lucius and Tom, "did I miss anything?" she asked, looking at the other wizards. 

"Not really, well, Draco came in, complaining about grading papers than went to bed. He said that he'll see you in the morning," Sirius replied as he watched James and Remus's chess game. 

Victoria nodded, "So nothing unusual."

Victoria pulled out her homework and book for Herbology and started working on it. She winced every few minutes while writing. 

Tom watched her, trying to figure out what the problem was. He crossed out writing cramps and muscle spasms. 

"Tori, what's wrong with your hand?" Tom asked, causing all the attention to be focused on her. 

"Nothing, I'm going to go to bed," she answered, putting her stuff away and quickly going up to her dorm room. 

Same Time, Gryffindor Common Room

Harry sat down next to Neville, "Nev, can you help me with Herbology?" 

"Of course, Harry," Neville replied as he reads over what Harry has already written. 

"You might want to add more about what it's used for," Neville said as he pushed Harry's essay back to him. 

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around the common room. 

"Ron locked the door to the dorm, go from there," Neville replied. 

"Well, I want to go to sleep, you?" Harry asked as he stood up. 

"Actually, yes I do. Seamus, Dean, want to go to bed?" Neville called to the two. 

Both nodded and stood up. The four went up to the dorm. 

"Alohomora," Harry said as pointed his wand at the door. 

"My thoughts were right Neville. They were having sex," Harry said as he stepped into the room, followed by Neville, Seamus, and Dean. 

"The door was locked for a reason!" Ron shouted as he threw the covers over the two of them. 

Hermione looked at the group, mortified. 

Harry looked at Ron uncaring, "well, you aren't the only one who lives in here. We all want to go to bed, so you should have found a more private place to go at it like rabbits, I mean did you do this at wherever you spent the summer at?" he said as he pulled out his pajamas and quickly changed. 

Harry turned to the other occupants, "good night everyone." He than turned to Ron and Hermione, "please don't continue, I have no interest in listening to you two go at it." 

Harry closed the hangings surrounding his bed and spelled them not to open to anyone before Ron or Hermione could respond. 

Harry sighed as he couldn't fall asleep. He was worried about his sister because he could feel a slight pain in his right hand like someone burned it but he knew it had to have happened tonight and had to do with Victoria. He thought about using the journal that Tom had given them to contact one another to contact her.

Harry sat up and pulled the journal, a quill and a pot of ink to him. He opened the journal and debated about what to write. 

'Sis?' he watched the ink disappeared. Harry hoped that she was awake. 

'Harry? Is everything okay?' came the response a few minutes later. 

'Everything is okay over here, is everything okay with you? I feel a slight pain in my hand that wasn't there before.' 

'Umbridge used a blood quill on me in detention.' was the reply 10 minutes later. 

'What's a blood quill?' he asked. 

'Its now illegal but when used the ink is the writer's blood. If used enough times it leaves a scar. It was used as punishments for students until they said it was inhuman. Now it is used for signing documents.' 

Harry starred at the information in shock. How could someone who works for the Ministry use that? 

'Again, are you okay?' he wrote back. 

'For now. I'm worried about what it will look like at the end of the week.'

'Is there a way to heal it?' 

'Most likely but I don't know it.' 

'Go to Severus or somebody.' 

'I don't want any of them getting in trouble for going against someone so high up in the Ministry for something as stupid as this.'

'Sis, if you don't I will. Nobody deserves to be treated that way. You didn't deserve the week of detention in the first place.' 

'Harry, please don't, I'll deal with it in my own way. I'm going to try to sleep now, good night.' 

Harry sighed and wrote, 'Goodnight. If you have a nightmare go cuddle with Draco. Tom might even let you cuddle with him.' 

'I'm pretty sure that any of them would let me cuddle with them if I have a nightmare.' 

'Speaking of nightmare I have to tell you something tomorrow but for now goodnight." 

Harry closed the journal and placed it back on the beside table along with the quill and pot of ink.

The Next Morning

Harry was the first one up and dressed. He walked over to Neville and woke him up. 

"Neville, I'm going to go find my sister, don't wait for me," Harry told the boy quietly. 

Neville nodded as he woke Seamus and Dean. Harry looked at Ron and was surprised to find Hermione had stayed the night. He shook his head and continued walking down to the common room. He greeted Colin and Dennis as he walked out the portrait hole. 

 Harry was surprised to see everyone waiting for him by the stairs leading to the dungeons. 

"All of you are up early," Harry commented as he approached them. 

"We changed their alarms," Remus said. 

"They'll fully wake up after they eat," Tom told Harry. 

Harry nodded, "Where is Victoria?" he asked after noticing his sister isn't with them. 

"Her and Draco are in the common room, discussing something. She had a nightmare last night and ended up in our room," Tom explained. 

Harry sighed, "nightmares are common for both of us. I think the Slytherins in our year are used to seeing her curled up in Draco's bed by now." 

"She ended up with James last night," Tom said softly as Victoria and Draco joined them. 

"Ready for breakfast?" Remus asked. 

"Yes," Draco replied. 

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Victoria asked as she kept pace with Harry. 

"Ron locked the door to the boy's dorm last night and I unlocked it to find Hermione and him having sex. She even spent the night last night," Harry said. 

"Oh that's too good. Please tell me I can use that against him," Victoria said with wide, pleading eyes. 

"Why do you think I told you?" Harry asked. 

Victoria smirked, "Oh, I'm so telling Fred and George. We'll have to much fun with this." 

"I hope you do. How's your hand?" Harry asked quietly. 

Victoria sighed, "ruin my happiness. Tom suspects something, he questioned me last night but I avoided it and went upstairs to the girl's dorm. I got the death glare from all the girls because I'm apparently taking up all of the hot guys attention." 

"If only they knew who they really are. You should talk to him, it'll probably be easier because he isn't one of our parents but he still cares," Harry suggested. 

"I'll think about it," Victoria replied.

"Harry, are you going to see Professor Snape about a resort?" Draco asked as he sat with them at the Slytherin table. 

Harry nodded, "There's a thing in a book I read that a resort could be called for all 5th and 6th years because the founders believed that students do change and their personalities and traits that put them into their house that they currently are in could have evolved thus putting them into a different house." 

"Would you argue with the hat this time?" Victoria asked her brother. 

"No, I regret doing that in the beginning. Can I ask you something?" Harry asked her. 

Victoria nodded, placed her fork down and looked at Harry.

"Do you think Slytherin is the best for me?" 

"At the beginning no, you would have been even more miserable than second year, trust me, that's how it was for me except for Draco, he made it worth coming here. Now, I think you would be a lot more happier here than in Gryffindor," Victoria replied. 

Harry nodded, "At least I know you won't change houses."

"Even if she did, she would most likely go to Ravenclaw," James murmured, lifting his head up from the table. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry looked around the semi empty Great Hall. 

"Do you think anyone will care if I sat here?" Harry asked. 

"No, well, Ron would care. Blaise and Theo probably already know that you two have switched sides. While Crabbe and Goyle won't really notice," Draco answered. 

Harry nodded and flicked something at his sister. Victoria raised an eyebrow in response. 

"How was detention?" Harry asked Draco. 

"Boring. She made me grade papers!" Draco whined. 

Victoria leaned over and hit Draco over the head, "stop whining." 

Draco pouted at her, "how was yours, Tori?" 

Victoria moved her right hand, "it was fine. I had to write lines." 

Tom took that moment to grab Victoria's hand and pulled her sleeve back, "I knew it," he murmured. 

"Blood quill," Lucius murmured. 

"That toad used a blood quill on you?" Regulus asked angrily. 

Victoria glared at Harry than Draco. She pulled her hand out of Tom's grip and stood up. 

"Victoria!" Harry called as his sister left the Great Hall. 

"That's why she was wincing while she wrote her essay last night," Sirius said quietly. 

"She won't be talking to us for a while," Harry said, glancing at them before turning back to watch the door. 

"And why is that?" Regulus asked. 

Harry sighed, "Tori is proud and independent. She doesn't like asking for help when it comes to things. I told her last night to tell one of you or go to Professor Snape. Draco, did you know?" 

"I saw it while we were talking this morning. She said that she would deal with it but I was still going to say something," Draco answered. 

"I'm going to go catch Severus, I'll meet you in class," Tom murmured as he stood and quickly left the Great Hall. 

"If she uses that cursed quill tonight on Victoria than I'm going to call an emergency Board of Governors," Lucius said softly. 

"Can they even do anything? Umbridge was appointed by the Minister himself," Sirius said. 

"We might be able to," Lucius replied. 

"Even if they could, we run into the same problem that caused Umbridge  to be here in the first place," Remus said. 

Lucius sighed, "than we'll probably have to rethink our plans." 

"This is going to be fun," Harry murmured, as he grabbed a couple slice of toast for Tom. Harry glanced to Draco to find him doing the same thing. 

"Did you hear what I told Tori this morning?" Harry asked Draco quietly. 

Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. 

"Ron locked the boys out of our dorm room last night. I opened it and there is Ron and Hermione having sex. She even spent the night last night. I embarrassed them," Harry told the blond. 

Draco started laughing, "oh, that is awesome. Please tell me that your also telling me so I can use it against them." 

"Of course Draco. I'll tell you what I told Tori, have fun," Harry replied with a smirk. 

"Care to share with the class?" Remus inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other than started laughing. 

"Apparently Granger and Weasel were going at it like rabbits last night," Draco replied between his laughter. 

James and Regulus started choking on their drinks. Sirius, Remus, and Lucius started laughing. 

"How did you find that out?" Regulus asked Harry when he was able to breathe again. 

"Ron locked the boys out and we all wanted to go to bed, so I unlocked the door and there they were," Harry replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked to Transfiguration with the rest of the Slytherins. Lucius tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to where Tom was standing with Victoria hugging him, it looks like she had been crying.

 Harry sighed and walked over to them. Victoria glanced up from where her head was resting and starred at Harry for a few seconds before hugging him. Harry kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. 

"We brought you two some food," Harry said to Tom and Victoria. 

Tom nodded and watched the siblings for a second before turning to Lucius, "Severus knows about Umbridge, knowing him he'll try to keep from killing her. He assumed that you three will want a piece of her," he murmured to Lucius. 

Lucius nodded, "he thought right. I think we need to rethink some items on the list." 

Tom looked at Lucius for a minute before he nodded in understanding and already rethinking the plan. 

"How mad is she at us?" Lucius finally asked. 

"She isn't mad anymore, upset more than anything. The nightmare last night didn't help at all," Tom answered softly. 

Lucius sighed as he watched Regulus hug their children, "I talked to Draco about the nightmares. Apparently it's been very common since he met her. It doesn't even faze their fellow Slytherin year boys anymore, they are very used to seeing Tori in the morning curled up with Draco." 

"Does Severus know?" Tom inquired. 

"Yes, and he has tried to help with them but there is only so much he can do. He doesn't care if she spends the night with Draco, he even has a theory about why she always clings to him when she can't cling to Harry," Lucius replied softly. 

"And what is that theory?" Tom asked, his eyes only leaving the twins to glance around the hallway, making sure no one is about to harm either of them. 

Lucius lifted an eyebrow while watching Tom, knowing that the Dark Lord has a soft spot for the youngest twin, "he believes that Victoria subconsciously knew that Draco was her brother and that is why she has always felt extremely comfortable around him," he explained. 

Tom nodded after he processed the information, "that makes some sense. We better be prepared, she'll probably end up with us every night." 

The doors opened before he could replied. 

"Harry, what did you tell Draco and your sister this morning?" Tom asked his lover softly as he sat next to him. 

"Hm?" Harry said, not paying attention to Tom but watching his sister. 

"Your worried about her," Tom stated quietly. 

Harry nodded, "I don't want her alone with Umbridge but sadly that won't happen. What were you asking?" 

"What did you tell those two this morning?" Tom repeated the question. 

"Oh, I was telling them about walking in on Ron and Hermione having sex," Harry responded looking up at his lover and handing him the toast wrapped in the napkin. 

Tom looked at Harry for a few seconds before accepting the toast, "What?" he asked dumbfounded. 

Harry glanced at Tom again, "I didn't walk in on them per say but I unlocked the door and there was Ron and Hermione having sex." 

Harry chuckled as Tom looked ill at the thought or mental image he most likely saw. He glanced at the door when he heard a noise, he saw Ron and Hermione run in, out of breath right as the bell rang. 

"Damn," Harry murmured under his breath. Tom smirked and squeezed Harry's hand. 

Professor McGonagall looked around the class to see one of the Gryffindors sitting with the Slytherins. The end of her mouth lifted a little bit when she realized which Gryffindor it was. 

"Today we will learn how to transfigure a dinner plate into a large mushroom, the spell is in your books," Professor McGonagall said as she placed the plates on top of her desk. 

Harry pulled out his book and flipped to the correct page while Tom collected the plates. 

"You already know how to do this," Harry muttered as Tom handed him his plate.

"Of course I do, I did go here for seven years," Tom replied quietly. 

"Than you should knock Hermione off her throne," Harry told him softly. 

"Sure," Tom replied as he tapped his wand against the plate. 

Harry rolled his eyes as the plate became a mushroom. He muttered something under his breath. 

"Besides I think you sister and James beat me," Tom mumbled, nodding towards her and James's table. 

"I think Tori will always beat you," Harry replied with a smirk. 

Tom glared at Harry. 

Harry smiled at him before turning back to the plate. He frowned at the plate as he tapped his wand against it and muttered the spell. 

Tom leaned over and fixed his wand movements. 

"Thank you," Harry told his lover softly. 

"Great job you two, why don't you two go around and help other people," Professor McGonagall said to the two as she passed. 

Harry smiled at his lover, "I love how it doesn't even faze her that I'm sitting in the middle of the snakes." 

Tom snorted, "you're her favorite," he said as he stood up and walked over to Victoria and James as those two stood up. 

Victoria smiled at the three as she walked over to Draco, who looked to be struggling. 

"It isn't fair, they've already done all of this," Draco whined quietly to Victoria as she fixed his wand movements. 

Victoria smiled at her favorite blond, "I know Dray but whining won't help. Besides you can use this as a way to show up your father," she suggested. 

Draco perked up at the suggestion, "your right Ria. And with them here more people will be able to knock Granger down a few pegs," he told the red head. 

Victoria laughed as Draco's transfiguration worked, "that is aways a plus. Maybe we can make sure she isn't top of the class." 

****************************************************************

"For everyone who did not succeed, practice. That is all," Professor McGonagall said, dismissing the class. 

"Granger didn't get it right, that's a first," Draco commented happily. 

"Your too happy about this," Harry commented as Draco put his arms around Harry and Victoria's necks. 

"He just wants his top spot back," Victoria said as she poked the blond in the side. 

"Of course I do. The top spots always went to you and I, until third year than Granger took my spot as 2nd place and Harry took 2nd best in DADA. I've been waiting forever to rub it in her face," Draco explained. 

Harry snorted, "I'm surprised that Draco admitted to being second best." 

Draco glared at Harry halfheartedly. Harry laughed at the blond's look. 

Draco's pout grew as he heard the adults laughing behind them. This caused both twins to laugh harder. 

"Is this make fun of Draco day?" Draco complained loudly. 

"Yes," everyone agreed. 

Draco pouted as he walled ahead of the group.

"I think we really hurt his feelings," Sirius commented softly. 

"No we didn't. He'll whine and pout for an hour than be perfectly fine. I just hate the whining part," Victoria explained while Lucius nodded in agreement. 

"So, in basic words, Tom don't hex him," Harry said to his lover. 

Tom frowned at him in response. Victoria rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up to the blond. 

*****************************************  
Victoria rested her head on top of her book as Professor Binns droned on and on. 

"I hate this class," Draco murmured as he put his quill down. 

"I don't understand why you take notes," Victoria said to him. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm doing homework for Potions." 

Victoria nodded and yawned. 

Draco glanced around to see Lucius and Regulus passing notes back and forth. Sirius, Remus, and James were asleep. Harry and Tom where whispering to each other. 

"You okay?" Draco asked as he put his full attention on her. 

 Victoria shrugged in response. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. 

Victoria sighed, "I'm tired." 

"It's more than that I can tell. You could sleep right now, I won't care, you know that," Draco replied softly. 

"Than I'll wake up screaming from a nightmare," Victoria retorted. 

Draco did not reply. He looked at his sister and studied her. He knew that she was wearing a glamour to hide what she really looked like but she also using one to hide the abuse and how tired she truly was. 

"How bad are the circles under your eyes?" he asked quietly. 

Victoria looked at Draco and dropped the glamour enough for him to see her eyes. 

Draco sighed, "I'm sure if you talk to Professor Snape he'll let you take the rest of the afternoon off." 

"I don't want to do that," Victoria answered. She didn't bother to put the glamour back up. 

"If he sees it, he will definitely say something," Draco told her. 

Victoria shrugged, "He and everyone else will ask me to pick between Quidditch and being a Prefect." 

"Which one would you chose?" Draco curiously.

"Prefect. I've been lying to you Dray, I'm actually not a fan of Quidditch. O never have been. I only did it because I needed something else to do in my spare time," Victoria admitted as she looked up at him to watch is reactions. 

Draco smiled, "I figured that out actually. You haven't been fully participating since our second year. You were made captain in hope that you would pull yourself together enough to play." 

Victoria snorted, "I should have known that you already knew." 

"Who would you name your successor?" Draco asked.

"You. You deserve the captain spot more than I do," Victoria replied. 

The bell rang, dismissing the class before Draco could respond. 

Victoria sighed as she pushed her book back into her backpack. Draco stood and offered his hand to Victoria. 

Victoria smiled and grabbed his hand, letting Draco pull her up. She frowned slightly at Draco as she stood. She felt dizzy and light headed all of a sudden. 

"Tori are you okay?" Draco asked, worry lacing his voice. 

Victoria shook her head which only made matters worse. 

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," Draco told her softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

The two walked were the last out of the classroom.

"It looks like everyone else left us," Draco muttered. 

Victoria grinned slightly, "I guess they don't love us anymore Dray or they found people who were prettier than us." 

Draco scoffed, "No one is prettier than you and I." 

Victoria laughed as the two walked into the Hospital Wing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry that it has been over a year since I last updated any of these stories. Life caught up to me in a bad way last year. I have several chapters for each series and I now have a posting schedule.

"I don't understand this," Harry whined as he sat next to his lover at the Slytherin table.

"What don't you understand?" Tom questioned as he looked over the staff table.

"Everything," he replied.

"You'll have to be more specific," Tom told him as he continued his search.

"What are you even doing?" Harry asked as he realized that his lover wasn't looking at him.

Tom smiled slightly when he caught sight of the pout on Harry's face, "I'm looking for someone if you must know."

"Will you tell me who?" Harry questioned.

"I don't think I will," Tom said as he turned, putting his full attention on his lover, "so, you were saying how you don't understand anything, care to explain?"

Harry looked at him for a few seconds than sighed when he realized that Tom wasn't going to tell him, "I don't understand how I lived with the Gryffindors all these years."

Tom snorted, "probably for the same reason I question how Victoria lived with the Slytherins all these years."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Tom sighed, "I understand why she was put into Slytherin but I see her more as a Ravenclaw."

"Really? I don't. Draco told me that even in first year everyone feared being on the wrong end of Victoria's wand," Harry replied as he glanced at Tom.

"It is difficult to explain what I mean. Huh, I actually can see that," Tom said more to himself.

Before Harry could respond a loud noise came from the professors.

Harry and Tom looked up and saw a toad where Umbridge was sitting. Laughter broke out across the hall. Tom looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged in response.

"You like it?" Victoria asked as she sat down across from the couple.

"You did that?" Tom asked as he handed Victoria her homework that he had collected for her.

"Fred, George, and I. We just finished it and it needed to be tested. Who better than on Umbridge?" Victoria replied.

"Potion, who actually brewed it?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think?" Tom responded, "Any side affects that you know of so far?" he asked, turning his attention on Victoria.

"No affects that are noticeable," she replied.

"You'll tell us how you made it, right?" Sirius asked as he, James, Remus, and Lucius sat down.

"Of course I will. Well, after we figure out all the bugs," Victoria answered.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked the red head softly.

Victoria frowned, "Draco didn't tell you?"

"He said that you were tired that's all," Sirius told her.

Victoria nodded and started to think about the situation.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked his sister.

Victoria shrugged, "Better than earlier but still feel crappy."

"I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey didn't hold you hostage," Draco commented as he and Regulus joined the group.

"You were in the Hospital Wing?" Lucius asked, turning his full attention on his daughter.

Victoria nodded than turned to Draco, "I promised her and Professor Snape that I would eat lunch than go back to his office to sleep. By the way, congrats Draco," she told the blonde menace.

Draco looked at her confused. Victoria smirked at him in response.

Draco huffed, "I won't find out until later, will I?"

Victoria nodded while smiling.

"Why the prank?" Regulus asked his daughter.

Victoria scowled at the pink toad, "she was getting on my nerves and I have wanted to do that since detention."

Harry snorted, he knew that there was more to the story than she was letting on.

They went back to eating, listening to the laughter and chatter going on around them. Victoria smirked when she heard what the older Slytherins were saying.

"I'll walk you down to the dungeons," Regulus said as Victoria stood up.

"I'll join you," James added as he stood up with Regulus.

Victoria smiled and nodded as the two joined her.

"See you guys later," Victoria called over her shoulder.

************************************

"I used Severus's office and fire called the governors, we have an emergency meeting tonight," Lucius told the Dark Lord as the group walked to the library for their free period.

Tom nodded, "I want you to become the DADA teacher."

"They'll still have to keep Umbridge in the school but we might be able to take away some of her power," Lucius added, carefully watching Tom's reaction.

"Of course that happens," Tom murmured, "Make sure that she won't have a lot of power over how everything is ran."

Lucius nodded and the two followed the rest of the Slytherins into to the Charms classroom.

***********************************

Severus stepped into his office after the last potion class of the day. He stopped short when he saw the red headed Slytherin. He was confused for a few moments than shook his head, remembering why she was asleep on his couch.

He stepped quietly around her to get to his cabinet to get a headache potion. He jumped slightly when he turned around to see Victoria watching him. Severus frowned, "I could have sworn that you were sleeping."

Victoria shrugged, "At least you weren't in court. I can feel magical signatures and auras. I'm very sensitive to it right now," she told him.

The frown deepened as he sat next to her, "when did this start happening? It could explain what happened today," he asked gently.

"Since Harry and I came back into the magical world," Victoria answered.

"Did you ever tell the Dark Lord or your fathers, even Harry?" he inquired.

"I told Harry because he started to notice. I didn't think about telling Tom or any of my fathers," she replied as she sat up.

Severus nodded, "you should tell them because you'll have more people researching it than just you and I," he told her.

Victoria nodded, "can I go back to my dorm?" she asked.

"Of course but if you start feeling dizzy than have someone come get me," Severus said as he stood up and helped Victoria stand, "do you need assistance back?" he asked.

Victoria shook her head, "no thank you, sir. I am pretty sure I can manage," she replied.

Severus nodded and watched the youngest Potter leave.

*******************************  
When Victoria entered the Slytherin common room she immediately stopped, "What happened to Draco's face?" she asked.

Draco huffed and glared at the red head.

"Weasley punched him during our last class," Tom replied as he tried to get the youngest Malfoy to stop moving.

Victoria sighed, "Do I need to go prank him?" she inquired.

Draco's eyes lit up in mischief, "you have more people beside the Weasley twins to help you prank people," he commented.

Victoria smirked, "I forgot about that," she said, "are they up in the boy's dorms?" she asked.

Tom nodded as he inspected Draco's face, "nothing is broken, you'll however have a nasty bruise for a few days if you don't ask Severus for a bruise salve," he told the blonde as he sat next to him and opened his book.

"Thank you," Victoria called as she walked upstairs.

Victoria opened the door to the boy's dorm carefully. She stepped in and looked at the different beds, spotting the three people she needed to speak to.

"I need help with a prank," she said as she approached the small group.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked, his face lighting up with the different ideas going through his mind.

Victoria glanced at Remus and Sirius's face, seeing the mischief in their eyes.

"I'm sure that you saw or heard what happened to Draco," she said.

"We were some of the people to break them apart," Remus said softly.

Victoria nodded, "Well, I told Weasley in our third year to leave Draco and I alone after the two got into a fight. He continued to ask what would happen if he didn't, I don't think he realized that I had been helping Fred and George with almost everyone of their pranks since my first year," she explained.

"So, we need something to humiliate him," Sirius summarized.

"Well, that would be part of it," she replied.

"I think we have something. You go get Fred and George, because those two would want to help with this," James said after having a silent conversation with his best friends.

Victoria nodded, got up and left to search for the Weasley twins.

A few minutes later, the three remaining Marauders left the Slytherin dormitory, after telling Tom where they were going, to meet with Victoria, Fred and George.


	7. Chapter 7

"This will be easy to slip in Ron's shampoo," Fred said as he studied the potion.

"And Victoria can get a house elf to do it for her since every magical being is basically in love with her," George said sarcastically.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at them, "you both are just jealous," she told them.

Fred shrugged, "most likely."

"You four should probably get back to the Slytherin common room. We'll make sure that this amazing potion ends up in Ronald's shampoo and possibly soap," George reassured them.

"Have fun," Victoria called as the twins started the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," James commented lightly.

Victoria snorted, "I might not get a chance to see it. I'm suppose to be resting and yet here I am wandering the hallways," she said sarcastically.

"Then we better get you back to the common room," Sirius said as he picked Victoria up.

Victoria laughed as they made their way back to the common room.

**************************************

"Professor Snape said I could go to classes today," Victoria said cheerfully as she sat with everyone at the table the next morning.

"Congratulations," Draco mumbled.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "And pray tell why your face is on the table," she asked.

Draco glared at her, "I had a hard time sleeping last night if you must know," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "get over it Dray. This isn't the first time you lost a few hours of sleep. I mean, it didn't affect your face too much," she replied back.

Draco put his head back on the table than immediately sits up, "what do you mean too much?!" he shrieked.

The group of people around them laughed or smirked at the young Malfoy's reaction.

Victoria huffed than fully turned to face her best friend, "your face has some imperfections," she told him slowly as though she was speaking to a toddler.

Draco looked between her than everyone surrounding him. He grabbed his backpack than got up and ran out of the Great Hall, his destination being his dorm room to find a mirror.

Tom turned to Victoria, "you are very mean to him," he commented.

Victoria glanced at him and shrugged, "I'm usually a lot worse than that," she pulled out Draco's mirror from her backpack, "I don't think he'll find his mirror anytime soon," she replied as she set it on the table. Everyone looked at the mirror and started laughing or in Tom's case, smirking.

"You are truly mean," Remus told her after everyone stopped laughing.

Victoria shrugged and continued to eat breakfast.

James looked at Lucius, "How was the emergency meeting last night?" he asked quietly.

Lucius sighed and set his fork down, "Sadly they decided that they need more evidence before making a decision thus the students are forced to learn from her.

This announcement caused the surrounding group to groan.

"The blood quill should have been enough evidence for them," Tom muttered.

******************************************

Victoria and Tom waited for Harry at the door leading to the DADA classroom. Victoria giggled at the look that Draco gave her as he walked in and settled in their normal spots. Tom rolled his eyes at the blonde than elbowed the redhead lightly, "Try to behave yourself in this class. You don't need another reason for extended detention with her," he warned her as Harry joined the two.

Victoria nodded and went to her spot next to Draco.

*****************************************

Tom and Harry shared a look with each other after Umbridge finished her speech. It didn't sit well with the Dark Lord.

Tom squeezed Harry's hand under the table, trying to keep his lover from overreacting. He didn't need Harry joining his sister in detention with a blood quill.

Harry looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow. Tom shook his head in response. Harry nodded and let the subject drop for the moment.

Harry snuck a look at his sister. She gave him a half smile which looked more like a grimace when he caught her eye. Harry gave her what he assumed looked like a reassuring smile. He watched Victoria turn back to Draco and finish their conversation.

Harry glanced at Tom, who wasn't reading. Harry looked around the room and saw that his sister, parents, Draco, Remus, and Sirius were not reading as well. He than looked at the Gryffindors and rolled his eyes, of course Hermione had already read the book.

"Miss Potter, is there a reason you are not reading?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry and Tom weren't the only ones who turned to look at Victoria.

"I'm sorry to seem disrespectful Professor Umbdige, but I have already the book and taken notes on every chapter," Victoria replied politely with an innocent look on her face.

Umbridge nodded as her gaze swept over the rest of the classroom. She then noticed how many people have not opened the book.

"Am I correct to assume that everyone who has not opened the book has also read the whole book?" She asked.

"Yes ma'm," Tom replied back, answering her question for everyone.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked the bushy haired teen as she took notice of her hand in the air.

"I have a question about not using magic," Hermione replied back.

"I don't see why there would be a question. It should be fairly simple," Umbridge told her.

Harry watched Ron elbow and glare at her. Shaking his head as she turned to look at him.

****************************************

"Well, that was a productive class," Harry commented as the bell dismissed the class.

"It did reenforce the idea that the Ministry is taking over Hogwarts," Victoria pointed out as she and Draco paused near the hallway leading to their next class.

"I think there is more to it than what we think," James said softly as the group was passed by other students.

"We should most likely not discuss this where certain people could have even a slight possibility of overhearing something," Regulus warned everyone before any of them could respond.

Regulus got a quick nod of heads from the group as they separated to go to their respected classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sighed as he looked around the Gryffindor boys dorm room, this would be the last night here as he gets resorted before dinner tonight. Harry quickly finished packing before anyone could see him. As he finished, Harry stood up and put a gift on Neville's bed, it was a thank you present.

Harry walked out the door and through the common room. He looked around for Ron and Hermione, when he spotted them, he hurried to the portrait hole.

"Harry!"

Harry sighed and stopped. He took a deep breath to remain calm and turned around with a forced smile on his face.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry replied as the bushy-haired teen came up to him.

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "and where do you think you are going?" she demanded.

It took everything for Harry not to roll his eyes, "I do not have to tell you anything if I do not want to, Granger," he replied as he inched closer to the exit.

The usage of her last name caused Hermione to gasp and her glare to fall. Harry sighed, he really did not have time for this. Ron looked at Harry like he has never seen him before.

"Why have you been ignoring us and hanging out with the Slytherins? You haven't been close to your sister since the Hogwarts Express coming to Hogwarts in first year," she stated.

The statement caused Harry to glare and turn to fully face the two.

"Why can't I have friends from other houses? Isn't that what Hogwarts is about? We are suppose to make friends with people from the other houses, I have decided to ignore the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud and make friends with the Slytherins in our year. And why do I have to ask your permission to become close with my sister again? Before Hogwarts, it was Victoria and I against the world, lately it has been Victoria against the world. I have been neglecting my duties as an older brother. I haven't protected her the way I should have been these past couple of years. This summer I swore to myself that I would make it up to her and if this causes a problem between the three of us than so be it. I'm not blind, I know you two have been bullying and harassing my sister and I do not appreciate it," Harry told his ex-best friends. He didn't notice that everyone was looking at the Golden Trio.

Without waiting for a response Harry walked out of the common room and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Outside the office was Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry that I am late," Harry told the professor as he got closer.

Professor Snape nodded but did not respond. He turned to the gargoyle and gave the password. Harry followed the Potions Master up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape knocked than opened the door when he heard 'Enter'.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, and Severus, what a surprise! How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked when he caught sight of the Boy-Who-Lived and Slytherin Head of House.

"I request a resorting, sir," Harry told him.

Dumbledore frowned, he hadn't been expecting that, "are you sure, Harry? The hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason," he said, sounding disappointed.

It took everything for Harry not to sneer at the Headmaster.

"I am positive," Harry reassured him.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded and got up to grab the sorting hat. He handed it to Harry. Harry took a deep breath and set the hat on top of his head.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, I knew I would see you again,' the hat told him, "I can tell a lot has changed since we spoke. Are you finally ready to be placed where you were meant to be?"

Harry sighed, 'I do not regret going into Gryffindor, being in that house has opened my eyes to many of things but now, I am ready for Slytherin,' he replied back to the hat.

'Good. When you get a chance come back to talk to me, you would be surprised at what I can tell you, but for now I'll sort you in,' "SLYTHERIN," the hat called out.

Harry hid his smile as he sat the hat back down on Dumbledore's desk. Professor smirked as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. The two looked up only to be met with a disappointed look on the Headmaster's face.

"I'm disappointed in you, Harry," Dumbledore said as he put the sorting hat back on the shelf.

Harry rolled his eyes, "yes, I can imagine, but it doesn't matter anymore," he replied as he and Professor Snape made to leave.

The two left quickly when Dumbledore looked ready to say something. Professor led Harry to the entrance of the common room.

"I assume that your stuff has already been moved by the house elves. I also will not waste my breath giving you a lecture on what I expect of the Slytherins. Try to stay out of the trouble," the Professor explained as the entrance opened.

Harry nodded and stepped into the room. He saw Tom, who was one of the few left in the common room, sit up straighter and look at him. Harry smiled slightly and went over to join him.

"I am now a Slytherin," Harry replied to the unasked question.


End file.
